Letter openers have a sharp cutting edge. When not in use, this sharp edge can unintentionally cut other objects and possibly cut a person. Further, existing letter openers are relatively non-descript and provide little aesthetically pleasing appeal. The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.